User talk:Baker24
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to Marie! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! Central General (talk) 12:19, April 11, 2019 (UTC) Talk page Hi Baker, One thing, when you leave a message on someone's page please put a title and sign. Then what do you mean on Central's talk page ???? Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 18:32, April 18, 2019 (UTC) Categorizing images Hi Baker, When you upload images, please put categories on them. *For characters images at least put the category "Character" and "School" *For tanks put the categories "Tanks", "Nationality" (German, French, American...), "Class" (light, medium...) and "School". Thanks Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 15:29, August 6, 2019 (UTC) Okay. However, I have already uploaded a lot of photos for the time I am here. Baker24 (talk) 15:34, August 6, 2019 (UTC) Yes I know, for those that haven't been categorized could you go in your and categorize them ??? Thanks. BTW where did you spot the BT-42 in Ribbon Warrior ???? Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 00:53, August 7, 2019 (UTC) I saw him in Chapter 2. Baker24 (talk) 09:51, August 7, 2019 (UTC) Him or it? プレゼンス (Der Presenz)• • "Nya"(Talk) 16:57, August 9, 2019 (UTC) It. I'm not English-speaking, so I make mistakes. Sorry. Baker24 (talk) 12:58, August 10, 2019 (UTC) Hey Baker, nice to see that you categorized your image, could you go to your go to your and categorize those which aren't ??? Thanks. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 15:23, August 10, 2019 (UTC) And I'm not all images are categorized? I looked at the images published a long time ago and saw that they were categorized. If that's not all, I'll do it. Baker24 (talk) 19:12, August 10, 2019 (UTC) I categorize some of them but not every I'm pretty sure there is that aren't categorized. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 22:55, August 10, 2019 (UTC) I finished it. I'm 99% sure all of them are categorized. Baker24 (talk) 23:12, August 10, 2019 (UTC) Thank you Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 00:52, August 11, 2019 (UTC) Bordeaux page Hey Baker, Nice initiative for creating Bordeaux page, but I noticed some duplicate in the images you uploaded (plus except the one you put in her profile all others are uncategorized), that's why I'm so ballbreaking with the categories it's their purpose. If you checked in this category you could have seen that some images you uploaded already are on the wiki: wiki->your upload. wiki->your upload. wiki->your upload. I'll bring some corrections to the page and put the gallery on a separate page. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 21:29, August 20, 2019 (UTC) I understood. So images that have already been uploaded don't count as images uploaded by me? Should I put categories on them? Baker24 (talk) 22:08, August 20, 2019 (UTC) For these three ones in particular it is no use to categorize as I'll replace them in the gallery and delete them after but for the others yes you can categorize them, as well as those you put in the KV-2 gallery. For uploads if you mean for the bagde "adding pictures to articles" it goes to your counter of images if you add them on an article whereas your the uploader or not, then if you mean being listed as the image uploader your will not as the images will be deleted. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 22:23, August 20, 2019 (UTC) Ok, I'll put the categories up later. Baker24 (talk) 22:26, August 20, 2019 (UTC) By further thinking I'll only delete this one, as the other are not really the same and could be used, and this one is a carbon copy of the other. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 22:42, August 20, 2019 (UTC) But then it is better to rename them because the name specified is Bordeaux, while it will be used on the other pages. Baker24 (talk) 22:58, August 20, 2019 (UTC) No no use to rename them. For example on the Panzer IV gallery there is some that are named Matilda but also let appears the Panzer IV, this is again the importance of the categories, you could have a picture called Maus but with tons on other tanks on screen that will have their categories. I'll go to sleep so it's normam if I don't answer right away. See ya. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 23:06, August 20, 2019 (UTC) Cyrillic Hey Baker, Watch out when you edit you put some titles in Cyrillic. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 15:49, August 28, 2019 (UTC) BorisSlu (talk) 17:40, August 28, 2019 (UTC) Even funny, this Cyrillic string looked as incorrect machine translation of "Tank identification" to Russian, "Tank" was translated not to "Panzer" but to "Cistern" When was that? Baker24 (talk) 22:02, August 28, 2019 (UTC) It was for this edit. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 07:36, August 29, 2019 (UTC) So I didn't save it in English? Baker24 (talk) 08:19, August 29, 2019 (UTC)